Let's Skip To The Good Bit
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Soul likes her style in fact he's been watching her for a while. Maka's friends take her out for celebratory drinks after she passes her exams and at the club they meet a group of very hot boys, one of which has his eye on her. She wants to dance, he's happy to comply and then they can skip to the good bit. AU written for 'NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts'


**Hi guys it's November and you know what that means: NaNoWriMo. This story is inspired by the Rizzle Kicks song of the same name and was written for my NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts (because, hey ho, I like a challenge). Maka's quite bold in this but (and I say this from experience) that's what happens when Tequila is involved. I could say more but I won't - enjoy :D**

"Here's to Maka," Tsubaki smiled raising her glass in toast towards her friend. "for passing her exam and not murdering her teacher in the run up to it." Liz and Patti followed suit, raising their glasses in Maka's direction.

"To Maka!" they beamed in unison before downing their drinks. Maka's face heated up at their praise but she was happy and incredibly relieved all the same.

"Thanks guys," she grinned. "I don't think I could have made it through without you all."

"No kidding." Liz smirked giving her shoulder a playful nudge. "There were days when you were wound so tightly I thought you were either going to kill someone or fuck them." Maka rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't that bad." she protested.

"Is that why you took up Judo?" Patti asked innocently. "So you could wail on something and vent out your frustration?"

"With a professor like mine I certainly needed it." Maka stated, the vein in her temple that had been dangerously close to the surface even since the exam period had begun twitching at the very thought of that skinny, infuriating Moomin man.

"And now you no longer have to deal with him." Tsubaki smiled, throwing her arm around her shoulder. "So everything's fine."

"Yes!" Liz crowed throwing her arm around Maka's other shoulder so that she was trapped between the two of them. "And you know what this occasion calls for?" She grinned evilly and Patti beamed.

"Shots!" she cried happily, jumping on the spot with glee. Maka laughed, shaking her head as she allowed her friends to steer her over to the bar. If the Thompson sisters had their way this night was going to end with hospitalisation or in someone else's bed.

* * *

><p>"Cheer up Crona," Soul said patting his friend on the shoulder. "you know you did the right thing."<p>

"Yes," Kid added as Crona's forlorn look seemed to deepen. "she was cheating on you after all."

"I know." Crona sighed. "It's just we'd been together for two years, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me and now I'm single for the first time in ages and I don't know how to deal with it." He ran a hand through his hair, nursing the drink in front of him.

"Fuck Eruka!" Black*Star suddenly exclaimed making the others look round. "Someone else already is."

"Not helping Star." Soul glared at him as Crona hit his head on the table they were sitting at.

"Yes you could have a little more tact." Kid agreed disapprovingly.

"What I'm saying is," Black*Star clarified. "why are you mooning over Eruka when she clearly didn't think enough of you to not cheat on you. We're young, single and at a bar where out on that dance-floor lies a cacophony of pussy, a veritable cornucopia of sweet, sweet vagina just ready and waiting for a group of studs like us to come along and take them to heaven and back."

"I'm amazed he hasn't been arrested." Kid remarked with a raised eyebrow once Black*Star had finished.

"I'm amazed he knows what cacophony means." Soul added his face just as disgusted.

"When poon is involved I can wax lyrical with the likes of Shakespeare and Keats." Black*Star grinned. Soul and Kid rolled their eyes; Crona lifted his head off the table.

"Black*Star has a point." he stated. Soul and Kid turned to stare at him with mouths agape.

"Please tell me you can't be serious?" Kid asked.

"You're not actually going to take this idiot's advice, are you?" Soul asked.

"Not exactly," Crona murmured. "I just think it's time for me to stop moping."

"Exactly!" Black*Star crowed triumphantly. "You've been moping for three weeks; it's time to get out there and get your dick wet!" Soul rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity, he couldn't quite believe that he still hung out with Black*Star after all these years… and that Black*Star had made it to Master's Degree level.

"I need a drink." he muttered turning his head in the direction of the bar. As he looked over he saw a group of girls slamming shot glasses down on the bar top before collapsing into laughter. The girls were all quite pretty but as one of them shifted to the left slightly Soul caught a glance of one – ash blonde hair tied in pigtails, and a red pleated skirt that showed off just enough of her sinfully long legs to make his mouth water – and he was hooked.

"Wow…" he breathed.

* * *

><p>"Another!" Liz shouted happily to the bartender, slamming her fourth shot glass down on the bar top.<p>

"No!" Tsubaki moaned following suit. "No more shots!"

"Pussy!" Patti shouted giggling and presenting her glass to the bartender. "Fill 'er up!" Maka laughed, placing her glass on the bar top. Her head was starting to feel a little fuzzy now, especially as Liz had been getting them to do shots of Tequila. She felt an elbow in her ribs and turned to see Liz smirking at her, a positively shit eating gleam in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Over there." Liz stated nodding her head in the direction of a table of four boys. One had his head in his hands while there seemed to be an argument going on between the two sitting either side of him. The fourth seemed to be looking in her direction with a look in his blood red eyes that said he wanted to devour her. She felt her stomach tighten and a blush dust her cheeks but she turned her attention away from them and back to the bar.

"What about them?" she asked feigning disinterest.

"That one over there is totally checking you out." Liz smirked.

"That's great, I don't care." Maka replied taking a sip of the drink Tsubaki had just bought her.

"What?" Liz exclaimed in astonishment. "You don't care!"

"Nope."

"You don't care that the sexy as fucking hell guy over there looks like he wants to spend the entire night with his head between your legs?" Liz asked incredulously. Maka's face continued to heat up at Liz's lewd words but she remained silent and stoic. "Fine," Liz shrugged when she didn't respond. "maybe I should go over there and tell him that you're not interested then see if he wants to show me a good time."

"Please Liz," Maka rolled her eyes. "he's hardly your type."

"No," Liz agreed. "but his friend with the dark hair certainly is."

"Then why don't you go talk to him?" Maka grinned, baiting her. Liz smirked.

"Maybe I will," she stated. She grabbed the drink Tsubaki had bought her and downed the contents. "and you're coming with me." She grabbed Maka's hand and began to pull her in the direction of the boy's table.

"Wait Liz!" Maka yelped. As Liz began to drag her away Maka grabbed Tsubaki's hand and pulled her along with them, Patti following. "Tsubaki help me!"

"Where are we going?" Tsubaki asked. Before Maka could answer Liz came to an abrupt halt in front of the table the boys were sitting at. Liz cleared her throat and the two who had been arguing turned to look at them. The one with hair gelled into the shape of a star grinned lecherously, his eyes falling on Tsubaki, and the dark haired one smirked up at Liz.

"Can we help you ladies?" he asked his voice smooth and even. Liz leaned down so she was at his eye level.

"Well we are pretty thirsty." she purred batting her eyelashes. Maka rolled her eyes at her forwardness and turned away. As she did she caught the eye of the one who had been starting at her, he was still giving her that look that suggested he wanted to devour her. She felt her stomach coil as his eyes trailed up the length of her legs, her torso and her breasts. He wasn't exactly being subtle about it either, when he caught her eye he smirked and she felt her breath catch.

"Well," the dark haired one Liz had been accosting smirked, getting to his feet and taking her hand. "we wouldn't want to disappoint four fine ladies such as yourselves." He slipped his arm around her shoulder and steered her off in the direction of the bar.

Maka laughed to herself and shook her head at Liz's brazenness. The boy with the star hair style got up from his seat and was leaning against the table, taking a lose strand of Tsubaki's hair and twirling it round his finger while she blushed heavily. Patti slipped into the now vacant seat next to the forlorn looking one and began chatting to him in her usual enthusiastic way. Maka turned back to look into the blazing red eyes that hadn't left her since they came over. Feeling suddenly bold (that may have had something to do with the Tequila) she smiled flirtatiously at him and slipped into the empty seat next to him.

"Hey," he said extending his hand and smiling seductively at her. "I'm Soul, Soul Evans." A light bulb suddenly flicked on in Maka's mind and she suddenly realised that she had seen those stunning red eyes before – the hair may have gotten longer and his fringe was pushed back with a thin black headband but it was definitely the same person.

"I know." she told him. Soul blanched slightly.

"Have you been stalking me?" he asked and there was a tiny hint of fear in his voice. Maka threw her head back and laughed. The sound was like music to Soul's ears even if there was a possibility that this girl was legitimately crazy.

"No," she giggled and Soul felt all the muscles in his backside relax. "you were my class mentor when I was a Fresher and you were a third year." Soul smirked.

"So does that mean you're going to be calling me 'Sempai' for the rest of the night as I'm your upperclassman?" he asked grinning suggestively. He couldn't deny the thought of this girl, blushing and panting, screaming 'please, Sempai, let me cum' beneath him made his pants tightened. Maka smirked.

"In your dreams, pervert."

"Shame." Soul returned her smirk with one of his own. "So," he added after a short pause. "you remember me, how come I don't remember you?"

"Because during all of the group sessions we had you were too busy staring at Blair's tits to even notice me." she stated. Soul winced – that was certainly awkward. He had to admit that he had been a bit of a twat in his third year of University but at the same time Blair had had amazing tits. Couldn't remember what she looked like but her tits had been something spectacular.

"Tell me your name," he said. "that might jog my memory a bit."

"Maka Albarn."

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "I do remember you. You were always in the common room with your nose in a book." Maka laughed, blushing.

"Yep," she nodded wistfully. "that was me."

"I do remember you." Soul grinned. "I remember bumping into you on campus; you had an armful of books that you ended up dropping and you looked so damn cute when you were scrambling to pick them up." Tequila fuelling her Maka leaned forward so her face was dangerously close to Soul's.

"I'll bet you love the sight of girls on their knees." she whispered hotly in his ear and a jolt of electricity went through Soul's body, straight to his cock. He let out a shaky breath as she pulled back to smirk at him. He cleared his throat desperately willing his raging boner to go down in case he had to stand up at any point.

"So," he breathed heavily trying to change the subject. "what brings you out here tonight?" Maka laughed noticing his sudden change and expecting that she had something to do with it.

"My friends wanted to celebrate me passing my hardest exam." she told him. Soul swallowed thickly; she really shouldn't be mentioning hard things right now. "You?"

"We dragged my friend out, he got dumped a couple of weeks ago and we thought he should stop moping around the house." he said. Maka's eyes flicked over to the boy Patti was now dragging onto the dance-floor.

"That was nice of you." she smiled.

"What can I say we're nice guys." Soul shrugged, grinning. "So what exam did you ace then Bookworm?"

"Ancient Mythology and Historical Legends," Maka replied. "which was a fucking miracle considering my professor."

"No kidding, I took that class." Soul told her. "Does 'The Anorexic Moomin' still teach it?"

"If you're referring to Calibur, then yes." Maka replied, that vein in her temple threatening to pop back to life again. She had had many infuriating professors in her time at university (including both her own father who flirted with everything in a skirt and the one who tried to dissect everything that moved) but none had pissed her off more than Professor E.X. Calibur.

"Ah I'm sorry," Soul chuckled. "he taught me too. Congrats on passing the exam, after my year I thought that was physically impossible."

"I studied my absolute arse off for a month to pass." Maka stated proudly before crumbling and pouting. "Then when the nut-bag collects the exam papers he throws them all in the air and says 'everyone passes' and gave us all top marks." Soul laughed wryly.

"Same thing happened in my year," he said. "but he failed each and every one of us."

"That really sucks, I'm sorry." Maka couldn't help giggling at the ludicrous tendencies of the University's most bizarre professor. Soul shrugged.

"I'm amazed they still let him teach." he stated. "Then again they still let that creepy red headed guy who tries to look up the girls skirts teach. What's his name; Spirit something?" The vein in Maka's temple popped again.

"That's my father." she growled. Soul's mouth fell slack with surprise and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," he said hurriedly, raising his hands in defence. "I didn't mean to bad mouth your old man or anything."

"He's a fucking embarrassment." she replied flatly. "He tries with me but he's just a bit shit and always falls short."

"Fucking parents, right?" Soul laughed derisively in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Something like that." Maka replied turning her attention over to the dance-floor, not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

As she scanned the crowd she was quickly able to pick out her friends among the throng of bodies. Liz was already furiously kissing Soul's dark haired friend, both of his hands in the back pockets of her shorts grabbing handfuls of her backside. That wasn't surprising in the slightest – Liz worked very quickly when she wanted something – she was, however, surprised to see the usually sensible Tsubaki with her back pressed up against the chest of her dance partner grinding against him, his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck while one of hers tangled in his hair. Maka laughed loudly as she caught sight of Patti and the final of the four of them; her grinding sensually against him while he wore a look of abject terror. Soul gave her a confused look, grinning all the same at her sudden change in mood.

"What?"

"Your friend looks so uncomfortable!" she choked out through her laughter. Soul cast his eyes in the direction she was looking and saw Crona's face. He laughed, his head falling forward.

"That's because it looks like a twelve year old is grinding against him." he laughed.

"Patti's over eighteen, I swear," Maka told him clutching her sides. She opened her eyes and suddenly both she and Soul stopped laughing as they realised how close their faces were to each other's. She bit her lip and Soul's breath caught in his throat. He brushed a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving her lips.

"How do I know you're not an undercover cop trying to get us arrested for molesting the under aged?" he asked. It wasn't a sexy question, not even in the slightest but the low register of his voice and their very close proximity had something inside Maka's stomach coiling.

"You don't." she replied her own gaze lowering from his eyes to his lips. Her breath was coming out in pants, the was a light blush on her cheeks and Soul just about came undone as her hand slipped up to clutch the front of his shirt and pull him a little closer.

"Fuck!" he breathed before their lips connected. Maka's lips were amazing; soft and plump and so sweet, Soul could quite happily stay like that forever but something further south of his brain was screaming at him to throw her over his shoulder, take her back to his and have his way with her. This was all made that much worse when the tempting little tease took his bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down, pulling it back and sucking on it lightly before slowly releasing it.

"Let's dance." she said hotly, grinning at him.

"Wha…?" he asked through the hazy film of lust. He must have been mistaken; to kiss him like that and then ask him to dance seemed just a little too cruel. Maka wound her fingers in his hair and pulled his head towards her so her lips were at his ear.

"You might be a good kisser but I want to see if you've got moves before I decided to go home with you tonight or not." she whispered hotly. Soul groaned, how was it possible for this girl to make his dick this painfully hard? He took a steadying breath before smirking at her.

"Lead the way then." he said. Maka smiled playfully, took hold of his hand and pulled him onto the dance-floor.

Bodies were packed in tightly underneath the lights and music giving Soul an excuse to press his body right up against Maka's once they reached the spot their friends were occupying, not that he really needed an excuse it just made him feel like less of a horny pervert. Maka took both his hands and placed them on her hips, swaying them seductively in time with the music, making sure to brush her amazing arse against his crotch with each swing. He brushed her hair off her neck, away from her ear, smirking as he noticed her shiver, and leaned down so that his lips were pressed against her skin.

"I like your style." he murmured in her ear.

"I'm sure you do." she replied and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I've been watching you for a while tonight, you know." he told her gripping her hips a little tighter as she moved against him.

"I know." she replied not turning to face him but he could still hear that smirk plastered on her face. At some point tonight he was going to wipe it off; break her composure and have her screaming his name. One of his hands began trailing its way up her body from her hip, over her stomach, up the valley between her breasts to rest around her neck. He used this vantage point to tilt her head around so he could kiss her, this time slipping his tongue past her open lips to rub against hers.

She moaned into his mouth as his other hand began to wander down to the hem of her skirt, his fingers lightly brushing the thigh hidden underneath it. She snaked one of her arms around his neck to delve into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The things his tongue could do! God, the way it was stroking, swirling, massaging against her own was amazing and Maka couldn't help but imagine it rubbing against another part of her anatomy and bringing her ecstasy. Finally Soul pulled back and grinned down at her flushed face, his eyes cloudy with lust.

"You realise I am taking you home tonight." he told her.

"And if I don't want to?" she teased, smiling sweetly at him.

"Then I'm going to spend the rest of the night Facebook stalking you and masturbating furiously." he grinned. Maka laughed; he was definitely funny she had to give him that but the thought of him getting off to the image of her made heat pool between her legs. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Tsubaki blushing wildly, Soul's friend's arm around her shoulder.

"Maka, Black*Star and I are going back to ours, you'll be ok to get home?" she asked. Maka glanced in Soul's direction.

"I'll be fine," she smiled, feigning coyness. "you guys have fun." Tsubaki smiled at her as Black*Star and Soul clapped hands in farewell.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Eater," Black*Star said. "text me tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Soul replied and the two disappeared into the crowd. Maka turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Eater?" she asked.

"Stupid nickname Star gave me." Soul explained.

"There must be a story behind it." she grinned, fishing for information. Soul grabbed her hips and pulled her a little roughly up against his body so she could feel all the muscles in his chest against her back and his hard on pressing against her backside. He pressed his lips right against her ear, his breath making a shiver run down her spine.

"It's because I love eating girls out." he whispered hotly and Maka felt her underwear dampen. She turned round, so that she and Soul were now chest to chest, and pressed herself right up against him. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it, hard, making him groan.

"Enough talking," she panted. "take me back to yours." There was a fire blazing in her beautiful green eyes that made Soul hungry with desire – this girl was going to be an absolute wild-cat in bed.

"If you insist." he smirked. "Just let me tell my friend I'm off." Maka nodded before she turned to tap Liz on the shoulder. She fully expected Liz, who was still preoccupied with the mouth of Soul's friend, to brush her off but she detached herself a little reluctantly and turned to Maka.

"Soul and I are going to head off." she told her.

"Cool," Liz replied. "Kid and I are probably going to head off soon too."

"Have fun." Maka smiled at them both.

"You too," Liz grinned. "use protection."

"You're disgusting."

"Don't pretend you're going back to his to talk about books." Liz smirked.

"Good point." Maka laughed. "Have a good night." Liz grinned before reattaching herself to Kid's face. Maka joined Soul who was talking to the only one whose name she didn't know yet.

"We're off," Soul told him. "you going to be alright Crona?" he nodded in Patti's direction, who was dancing wildly a few feet away from them. Crona laughed nervously.

"Yeah," he replied. "she's nice. Insane but nice." Soul grinned as Maka tapped him on the shoulder.

"She really likes it when you bite her earlobe and pull her hair at the same time." she told him. "Don't ask how I know that." she added catching the confused and deeply aroused look on Soul's face. He let out a shaky breath before mouthing 'fucking hell' at Crona and following her off the dance-floor like a well-trained puppy.

* * *

><p>The walk back to Soul's house was quick and uneventful, mostly because both Soul and Maka wanted to get back to his as fast as they possibly could so they could begin ripping each other's clothes off. When they finally got back to his, once he had closed the front door behind them, she was on him; slamming their lips together and pressing her lithe body right up against his so he could feel every single curve and contour she possessed.<p>

Not wanting to waste a second of touching her one of his hands grabbed hold of her backside while the other cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer to his mouth. He pushed her backwards until she hit the wall, swallowing the surprised moan she let out as her back collided with the wall. Her hands immediately tangled in his hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling slightly. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he slammed the hand that had been on the back of her head into the wall next to her. This girl was going to be the absolute death of him.

"Bedroom." he murmured against her lips, struggling to kick his shoes off.

"God yes!" Maka breathed following suit. Soul's hand that wasn't already on her backside shot down to grab it as well and he lifted her off the floor, her legs immediately wrapping round his waist. Her skirt rode up and his fingers found purchase on wonderfully soft flesh, pulling her right against his body. He could feel the heat radiating off her through his jeans and he knees almost buckled at the thought of her naked and riding him.

Still with their lips connected and his hands only concerned with squeezing her perfect arse they stumbled through the hallway, the living room and into Soul's ground-floor bedroom. As soon as they were inside he shoved her up against the door making her throw her head back and moan in a blissful mix of pleasure and pain. Using her leverage against the wall and his body Maka rolled her hips and ground her crotch against Soul's and he shuddered, his head falling against her shoulder.

"Fucking hell Albarn are you trying to kill me?" he growled. She laughed breathlessly in response but gripped the edge of the chest of draws next to the door for support. Soul thrust his hips into hers making her moan loudly and making her hand slip. Both of them broke apart as they heard something clatter to the floor, looking towards the source of the noise.

Soul set Maka down and bent to pick up the fallen photo frame. She looked over his shoulder; inside the frame was a photograph of him grinning and holding a trophy with '1st' on it, the front of his shirt smeared with what looked like barbeque sauce, Kid, Black*Star and Crona also grinning just behind him. She took the photo from him, grinning widely, to get a closer look.

"What's this?" she asked. Soul chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He took the photograph and set it back down on the chest of draws.

"Just after we finished Undergrad the guys and I went to this Medieval Fair and there was this eating contest. Kid and Black*Star goaded me into it; I was up against these two huge guys, who were at least twice my size height and weight wise, and I won." Maka giggled and slipped her arms around Soul's neck sweetly.

"Is that the real story behind the nickname?" she asked. Soul grinned sheepishly.

"Kind of," he admitted. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her right up against his body in an attempt to rekindle the mood. "but the other reason still stands you know." Maka smirked seductively at him, bright green eyes burning into him.

"Guess you'll just have to show me that you're not all talk." she murmured. Soul's grin split across his face. He walked Maka backwards over to the bed until her legs hit the side and he pushed her down onto the mattress before hastily undoing the buttons on his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Maka looked up at him with wide eyes, her gaze burning a trail up his chest to his eyes, and teased her bottom lip tantalisingly with her teeth.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint then." he smirked. He sunk to his knees and ran his hands up the inside of her thighs and under her skirt till he reached the hem of her underwear. She shifted slightly, making it easier for him to slowly slip her underwear down her thighs and off, his fingertips leaving trails of fire in their wake.

Once they were off he pushed her legs apart, none too gently, and sunk his face into her pussy. Maka let out a high pitched moan as his tongue assaulted her, delving firstly into her slit before slipping up to flick over her clit. Her back arched off the bed as Soul's devilishly talented tongue continued to ravish her. She wanted to close her legs, wrap them around his neck and hold on for dear life but his strong grip kept them apart so she settled for clutching hold of his hair.

Soul moaned from the dull throbbing in his scalp and her amazing taste and it sent a jolt right through her. He smirked against her pussy, she was so wet and hot and he could feel her thighs trembling under his firm hold on them. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into her and make her see stars but he wanted to make her come undone and scream his name more than once tonight.

"Soul," Maka cried as his tongue attacked her clit after slipping down to tease and taste her again. "I'm so close!" Sweat was beading on her forehead, her chest was heaving as she tried to pull enough air into her lungs and her hips were bucking up into his face: she was definitely close. Soul flicked his tongue over her even faster as her cries of pleasure grew higher and higher until, with a loud cry of his name, she convulsed violently, ecstasy flooding her entire body, as she came.

Soul's tongue continued its relentless attack until she finally stopped shaking to make sure she rode out her orgasm, never letting go of her thighs to make it more intense and longer lasting. Once she had finally stopped shaking he swirled his tongue over her one final time before pulling back and looking at her. She looked absolutely stunning lying on his bed, panting, flushed and sweating, her breasts heaving and straining against the confines of her shirt and her hair slightly messed from where she had clutched it at some point. He smirked, fingering the hem of her blouse.

"You don't particularly have any special attachment to this shirt do you?" he asked casually. Through the hazy, post-orgasmic fog clouding her mind Maka shook her head.

"No," she panted. "why?" Without another word Soul grabbed either side of the blouse and tore it open, buttons flying everywhere, and used his hold on it to pull her into a sitting position. He licked her top lip slightly.

"Wanna see how you taste?" he asked his voice velvety and husky. Heat sparked to life within her once again and she nodded, unable to form words. He used the hold he still had on her torn shirt and pulled her in to a deep and sensual kiss, plunging his tongue into her open lips to massage against her. She moaned softly against his mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue.

As they pulled away she reached up to pull her pigtails out, letting her hair fall about her shoulders as Soul slipped her shirt off, trailing a fingertip down her spine until he reached her bra clasp. With amazing dexterity he unhooked it with one hand and pulled it off her body, her breasts bouncing free. His eyes and hands immediately shot to them; they fit perfectly in his palms as he softly ran his thumb over her nipples. She stifled a groan and arched into his touch, pushing her chest closer to him – god, when he touched her! It was like her skin was on fire and he consumed everything that she was.

Desperate to do some touching over her own Maka's hands reached out to roam over Soul's chest, taking in every muscle, every contour, the large scar than ran the expanse of his chest that she wanted to ask how he got it but now was really not the time. Her hands dipped lower until she came to his belt and with slightly trembling fingers caused by his ministrations she undid it. She undid the buttons on her jeans and slipped her hand into his boxers to grasp his cock.

"Soul I need you…" she breathed, his movements suddenly stopping as she began to pump him. With a low growl Soul grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his boxers before pushing her back down on the bed. He got up and in one swift movement rid himself of his jeans and his boxers, revealing himself in all his naked glory, and Maka's heart hammered against her ribs like it was fighting for freedom. She swallowed thickly as she stared at Soul's cock the only thought occupying her mind being 'that's going to be inside me soon'.

Soul noticed her looking at him and smirked, chuckling softly. He turned away, giving her a perfect view of his taught backside, going over to the chest of draws. With great difficulty Maka tore her eyes away from his arse to rid herself of her skirt so that when he turned around, a condom packet between his razor sharp teeth, she lay naked before him. He smirked again, tearing the packet open and he practically saw her mouth water with want and desire.

He rolled the latex over his length before crawling on top of her, settling himself between her legs and pressing her down onto the mattress as he kissed her deeply. Going by touch alone, as he really didn't want to stop kissing her, he lined himself up with her entrance before pulling away to look into her stunning green eyes.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"God yes." Maka replied smiling. "I'm all yours."

"Yeah you are." he smiled back. He pressed his lips to hers as he sheathed himself inside her, both of them groaning into each other's mouths at the felling of penetration. Maka clutched at his shoulder blades and tore her mouth away from his so she could breathe as he began to thrust in and out of her, building up to a fast and furious pace very swiftly.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of desperate moans, pleas to go faster, harder, deeper, heavy breathing, skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed as the headboard slammed repeatedly into the wall. Soul picked up his pace as he began to feel Maka clenching around him, her breathy cries increasing in pitch, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer in this amazing tight, wet heat.

Maka's back arched off the bed, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, her chest pressed right into his and he could feel her nipples hard against his skin as she came. Her walls clenched around him to almost vice like grip as her orgasm hit her and that was enough to plunge him into oblivion along with her. With a cry of her name, which was muffled somewhat by him slamming his face into the join between her neck and shoulder, he filled the condom inside her, still thrusting as they rode out their orgasms together.

They lay there for a few moments trying to collect themselves enough to move again before, finally, Soul pulled out and rolled over onto the bed beside her. He turned to look at her and saw her staring back at him, smiling shyly. He pushed a loose, sweaty strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"That was amazing." she sighed contentedly.

"Yeah it was." Soul chuckled, grinning like a love-struck idiot as he pulled the condom off, tied it and dropped it into the bin beside his bed. With a great deal of awkwardness the two shuffled around on the bed until they were able to pull the duvet out from underneath then and climb under it. Soul pulled it over them before wrapping his arms around Maka and laying her head on his sweat soaked chest. She could hear his heart hammering furiously against his ribcage and she smiled to herself.

"So…" she began after a pause. "are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Soul replied elongating the word and her heart sank a little. She should have known that this would happen; she shouldn't have got her hopes up that he might want to see her again.

"Oh?" she asked trying not to sound too interested. Soul tightened his hold around her.

"You." he whispered and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh." Again she tried not to sound too interested but her grin nearly split her face in two.

"Oh actually, hang on," Soul started. "I have to go meet my PHD dissertation advisor at three." Damn, he hadn't actually wanted to leave his room tomorrow and just stayed in bed, in Maka all day.

"Who's your PHD advisor?" she asked.

"Spirit Albarn."

"Oh," she giggled. "that's awkward."

"Yeah," Soul mused. "he's not going to be happy if he ever finds out."

"Well as his daughter I can give you tips on how to deal with him." Maka grinned.

"Tempting…" Soul chuckled. "What will it cost me?" Maka pretended to think on this for a moment.

"Pancakes for breakfast tomorrow," she giggled snuggling closer to Soul's chest. "and more nights like this one." Soul placed a finger under her chin and titled her face up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her, sealing their agreement.

"Deal."

**Two smuttacular days worth of work there :p**


End file.
